Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat stable fiber forming polyester and to a new and novel process for preparing it. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved linear high molecular weight heat stable polyester especially suitable for preparing fibers which have excellent resistance to degradation when utilized in commercial articles, such as tires, industrial belting, etc. wherein a high degree of heat is built up during use.